


Find What You Love and Let it Kill You

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To live is the rarest thing in the world. <br/>Most people exist, that is all."<br/>-Oscar Wilde<br/>Just cute assholes being dumb and making bad sexual innuendos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find What You Love and Let it Kill You

 “Why don’t you transfer to Kirisaki Daiichi?” Hanamiya asked once, half-asleep and drowsy from the warmth of the sheets they had tangled themselves in.

“I made a promise to Kagami-kun.” Kuroko replied after a beat of silence, rolling onto Hanamiya’s chest to look at him. “Why do you ask?”

He only shrugged in response. “Just a thought I had.” Hanamiya started, a lopsided grin fleeting on to his lips before he continued. “You’d look too good in our uniform anyway; I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you.”   
He simply laughed at the disbelieving look Kuroko gave him in return.

“Hanamiya Makoto, did you just flirt with me?” Kuroko questioned, the shock waring off slowly as he blinked owlishly.

“Well, considering you’re lying on top of me and straddling my hips, I could’ve done something much worse.” His grin was back full force as Kuroko blushed, hiding his head in the soft fabric of Hanamiya’s shirt.

“You are absolutely terrible. I cannot believe you kiss your mother with that dirty mouth of yours.” Kuroko replied, his words slightly muffled.

“I can be dirty in other ways, if you want.” Kuroko jabbed him between the ribs for that one, quite pleased by the small groan of pain he heard. “Okay, okay. I get it.” Hanamiya pouted; unhappy his fun had been cut so short. “What time is it?”

Kuroko craned his neck to the right, trying to make out the dull numbers of his alarm clock on his bedside table. “1 o’clock, I think. Should we be sleeping?”

Hanamiya hummed uncaringly, wrapping his arms around Kuroko’s waist before rolling them both to the side. “We probably should, god knows you’ve already got terrible stamina, even on your best of days.” He snorted, gaining another -albeit softer- jab to his mid-section from Kuroko.

“That’s not a very nice thing to say.” Kuroko huffed, because though they both knew the other was joking, it was fun to play along.

“I am so terribly sorry, my dearest love. How could I ever hope to make it up to the perfection that is your very being?” Hanamiya pleaded, and Kuroko was almost fooled by Hanamiya’s over the top sweet-talking, if not for the uncontrollable laughter bubbling beneath every word he spoke.   
“You are the light of my life, the apple of my -” Hanamiya cut himself off then, exploding in laughter as his eyes watered. “I can’t even fucking say it.” He wheezed, not seeming to care he was almost bawling with laughter at 1 o’clock on a Thursday morning.

Kuroko was in a similar state, trying to suppress his laughter behind his right hand, knowing if his parents caught him in bed with someone, laughing at such an ungodly hour on a school night, he would be grounded for decades.

When they both managed to stop shaking from trying to control their laughter a few minutes later, Hanamiya frowned, and after being prompted by Kuroko, he shared his thoughts. “I need to get better at that.” He murmured, curling his hand around Kuroko and pulling him closer.

“Why? It is not as if you would use it in a game, or would you?” Kuroko asked, stifling another round of giggles behind his hand. “I can see it now -Hanamiya Makoto; infamous for seducing entire basketball teams.” He snickered, squealing not a moment later when Hanamiya cut him off with a kiss.

“Don’t you even start, you little minx. You’re the one attracting all of the basketball players.” When Kuroko gave him another incredulous look, he continued. “Would you like me to list them?” He asked, full of confidence. “Ogiwara, Kagami, Aomine, Kise-”

A flushed Kuroko cut off Hanamiya holding a finger to his lips, muffling his words. “I did not seduce any of them!” He squeaked. “We just happened to play on the same team and became friends. We are only friends.” He stressed.

“You deny it so insistently but if I asked them, they’d tell me something completely different.” Hanamiya said, completely singsong and amused, but when he saw how red Kuroko was, trying to curl in on himself in embarrassment, he stopped. “Shit. Sorry.”

Kuroko snuggled into his side, seeming to accept his apology. “I think we should sleep now, I am really tired.” Hanamiya nodded as he adjusted the covers, Kuroko already asleep by the time he was done.


End file.
